Si tu m'aimes vraiment
by Lilou Ritter
Summary: /Deathfic/Drarry/ Fin de la bataille finale. Harry s'effondre en même temps que Voldemort, hurlant à la mort. Peu après, tous les Mangemorts tombent, raides morts. Sauf Drago. Pourquoi pas lui ? Et pourquoi Harry hurle comme ça ? En fin de compte, le lien qui les unit est bien différent de ce que l'on pense, et parfois des sacrifices difficiles sont nécessaires...


Si tu m'aimes vraiment…

* * *

 **Résumé :** Fin de la bataille finale. Harry s'effondre en même temps que Voldemort, hurlant à la mort. Peu après, tous les Mangemorts tombent, raides morts. Sauf Drago. Pourquoi pas lui ? Et pourquoi Harry hurle comme ça ? En fin de compte, le lien qui les unit est bien différent de ce que l'on pense…

* * *

 **Inspiré de :**

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier de _Daelyaa_

\- Les Cendres Froides de _Ellana-san_

* * *

 _A lire en écoutant **Roadgame** de Kavinsky, je l'ai écrite en écoutant cette chanson en boucle_

* * *

 **ATTENTION : Ceci est une Death fic !**

 **Vous voici prévenus.**

* * *

C'est enfin fini. Terminé. J'ai lancé mon Expelliarmus et lui son Avada. Avada qui s'est retourné contre lui et vient de le toucher pile au niveau du cœur. Je viens de rattraper la baguette de Sureau en plein vol. Mais… j'ai mal ?

D'un coup, la douleur est arrivée.

D'un coup je suis retombé au sol, à genoux.

D'un coup j'ai relâché la baguette que je venais de rattraper.

D'un coup, j'ai agrippé mon front et ai commencé à hurler.

D'un coup, parfaitement au même moment, nous sommes tombés, lui et moi.

J'hurle ma douleur, une douleur abominable, pire que ce que j'ai déjà pu ressentir. J'entends à peine tout le monde autour de moi. Par contre, je sens la main de Drago, mon Drago, se poser sur mon épaule.

Il me connait mieux que personne et sait que ce contact ne peut que m'apaiser car je sais qu'il est là, avec moi.

Et tout à coup, un bruit. Comme si plusieurs dizaines de corps étaient tombés en même temps. Je ne comprends pas, alors j'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux –à quel moment les ai-je fermés ?- et j'aperçois alors tous les corps des Mangemorts à terre, morts sans aucun doute. Un instant, j'ai peur pour Drago mais je sens toujours sa main sur mon épaule, de plus en plus crispée.

Je tente de retirer la main de mon front car je commence à sentir mon sang couler. Est-ce ma cicatrice qui s'est ouverte, comme c'est déjà arrivé, ou bien ai-je trop enfoncé mes ongles dans ma peau ? Peu importe.

Je serre les dents, commençant à lutter contre la douleur et me redresse. Je relève la tête et croise le regard plein d'inquiétude de Drago. Ca m'étonne car il prend toujours la peine de cacher ses émotions d'habitude. Ca m'inquiète, alors je lui demande :

« Drago, qu'est ce qu'il se p… »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. La douleur augmente considérablement et tout à coup, plus rien.

Mais lorsque je vois dans les yeux de Drago que mes yeux sont devenus rouges et que je dis « Vous pensiez que ça serait si simple ? Bientôt, j'aurai le contrôle total de ce corps et je vous tuerai tous ! », je ne peux que comprendre.

Voldemort me possède.

Il a projeté son esprit vers mon corps juste avant de mourir, utilisant toute la magie de ses Mangemorts, les tuant par la même occasion. Tous sauf Drago. Et je sais pourquoi. Le pouvoir de l'amour, exactement ce que disait Dumbledore.

Sur cette pensée, je me force à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, même si la douleur que cet effort me cause est horrible.

« Drago… Il me possède… Voldemort… »

« Je sais Harry… Mais je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas… » me répond-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il… Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne le contrôle. »

« Non mais… NON ! Harry non ! »

« Si Drago, c'est le seul moyen. »

Hermione, qui a vite compris, comme d'habitude, s'en mêle : « Harry non ! »

Je les laisse parler entre eux et me déconnecte de la réalité pour lutter contre Voldemort qui tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je le repousse au plus profond de mon esprit difficilement et tente de comprendre où en sont Ron, Hermione et Drago.

Visiblement, ils ont expliqué la situation à tout le monde et ils tentent de trouver un autre moyen. Une autre solution qui ne se terminera pas par ma mort. Mais je sais qu'il n'y en a pas alors je me relève et donne la baguette de Sureau à Drago. Il comprend immédiatement et proteste vivement :

« Non Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Non ! »

« Drago, arrête, il le faut. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution, ne le nie pas ! »

« Je ne peux pas Harry tu comprends ! Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre, surtout que Voldemort est le plus fort et que je suis déjà en train de perdre cette bataille ! »

Un grand silence suit ma déclaration. Et oui, Drago Malefoy m'aime, et je l'aime aussi !

Profitant quelque peu que tout le monde soit « choqué » et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un commentaire, je l'embrasse passionnément. Il répond à mon baiser que je romps à contrecœur quand je n'ai plus de souffle.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et m'embrasse à son tour. Mais ce baiser-ci n'est pas passionné comme le précédent, au contraire, il est empli de désespoir. Désespoir qui m'envahit quand je pense que c'est notre dernier baiser. Et Drago semble penser à la même chose puisque je sens des larmes salées sur nos lèvres. A moins que ce ne soit les miennes ? Les nôtres ?

Cette fois encore, c'est moi qui romps notre baiser, non pas par manque de souffle, mais parce que je sens que Voldemort en profite pour gagner du terrain. Bien que je lutte, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister et je sais que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

J'offris à Drago un sourire triste et un dernier regard avant de lui tourner le dos pour m'éloigner un peu. Je ne veux pas voir la mort arriver et je ne veux pas non plus que Voldemort la voit car il pourrait tenter de posséder quelqu'un d'autre au dernier moment.

A environ 4 ou 5 mètres de mon petit-ami, je me laisse tomber à genoux et dit doucement mais d'une voix que j'espérais, en vain, ferme : « Drago, je t'aime. Vas-y. Fais le s'il te plait. »

Je lutte désespérément quelques temps encore contre Voldemort, et au moment ou je cède, je sens quelque chose me frapper dans le dos. Et tout devint noir.

 _Je chute._

 _Doucement._

 _Lentement._

 _Inexorablement._

 _Dans le noir._

 _Je chute infiniment dans le noir de la mort._

xxx

Je tombe en même temps que lui.

Je sais que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, mais le désespoir et la culpabilité m'envahissent.

Je l'ai tué. Par amour. J'ai tué Harry Potter. Celui que j'aimais, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie.

Je me dégoute moi-même. J'hurle à pleins poumons mon désespoir, ma haine, ma peine.

Je me sens minable, sali, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

La solution me vint à l'esprit toute seule.

Je pointa la baguette de Sureau vers ma poitrine, et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, je murmure ce sort qu'il m'avait jeté plus d'un an auparavant…

« Sectumsempra »

 _La douleur._

 _Les cris._

 _Le choc de mon corps sur le sol._

 _Mon sang qui fuit mon corps._

 _Le noir._

 _Et plus rien._

xxx

 _Et tout à coup la lumière._

 _Son odeur._

 _Son corps._

 _Lui._

xxx

La mort nous a séparés, puis la mort nous a réunis.

Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, deux amants unis à jamais dans la mort.

* * *

Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via les reviews ;)


End file.
